A Romantic Starry Night - JasonPiper One Shot
by Stellee123
Summary: A little bit of love under the night sky. (FLUFFEH)


**Hey! Here's a small Jasper one shot I wrote. It's based in The Mark of Athena when they're on the Argo II. Hope you enjoy. Please REVIEW! :D**

**-Stella**

Piper's POV:

Piper tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having one of the most horrible nightmares ever to cross her mind. In the dream, she, Jason, and Percy were drowning in the circular room, just like her knife showed. Unlike most demigod dreams, Piper was inside her own body in the dream instead of watching. She trashed around, struggling to stay afloat. Percy and Jason were both yelling. Percy was mostly swearing and praying at the same time while Jason screamed for Piper to keep swimming. He kept trying to levitate the three of them, but didn't have the strength for even himself. Piper gave up and said her goodbyes. The icy water closed over her head and Piper-

"Piper! Pipes, wake up!" A voice said frantically.

Gentle hands were shaking the daughter of Aphrodite awake. Piper jolted into a sitting position and tried to slow her rapid breathing. Salty tears had spilled down her cheeks subconsciously and Piper wiped at them furiously.

Beside her, Jason frowned in concern. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Piper was shaking, but she tried to appear calm. "I– yeah. I'm fine." Piper forced a smile and put a bit of charmspeak in her voice.

Jason didn't buy it. He was used to Piper's charmspeak and could pretty much read her like a book.

"Come with me," he said softly, reaching out his hand.

Piper put her hand in hers and stood up. She let him lead her out of the room and down the long hallway. It was dark and the ship swayed slightly in the rough waters. At the end of the hall, Jason turned them left to ascend the stairs. They climbed up one flight to a huge room Piper had never been aware of.

It was covered by a large glass dome for a ceiling and the two could barely stand as if slanted down towards them. Piper was reminded of the stables; this was the opposite.

Jason smiled as he looked up at the glittering stars. Piper followed his gaze and her breath was taken away. "Jason, this is beautiful." She said quietly.

Jason nodded and gently pulled her to the centre of the room. He sat down on the floor and motioned for Piper to sit next to him. She did and Jason laced their fingers. "Want to tell me about your dream?" He asked carefully.

Piper bit her lip. "I can't."

"Why not? Don't you trust me?"

Frowning, Piper answered. "I do trust you. Really, Jason. But I have to keep this to myself right now."

Jason sighed and kept his eyes trained on the stars. "That's alright, Pipes. If you do want to share, tell me, okay?"

"You'll be the first."** (AN: ha, movie quote.)** She said weakly.

A smile formed slightly and then faded on Jason's face. Suddenly, he turned to her and said something quite random.

"I love you, Piper."

Piper's kaleidoscope eyes widened. "You do?" She whispered, taking aback.

There was no backing out–not that Jason wanted to.

"Yes." He answered simply.

Piper smiled widely. "I love you, too." She wound her arms around his neck and knocked him backwards. Climbing on top of him and straddling his waist, Piper kissed him lovingly. The chaste kiss soon turned fast paced and hungry. Both demigods noticed their alarming need for each other and pulled closer, searching for every inch of the others' body, but with the sense to not go too far.

About 10 minutes later, the two split apart, breathing rapidly. Piper was red in the face, not from embarrassment, but from exhaustion and lack of oxygen. Her chest heaved as she laid next to Jason, sprawled on her back.

Jason propped himself on his elbow and looked down at Piper. "You okay?" He asked, his heart rate slowly going down.

Piper nodded vigorously. "Yeah..." She said quietly.

They had never made out like that before. Their kisses were usually sweet and cautious, like they were afraid to take the next step forward. This kiss, however, had broken through. The couple had given everything they could to each other with no regrets; passion, need, and love all together. Needless to say, they had both enjoyed it. A lot.

Jason smiled at his girlfriend and helped her sit up. They snuggled next to each other and watched the stars. A shooting one went by and Piper and Jason each made a wish.

"What was your wish?" Jason asked.

Piper shook her head, smiling faintly. "It won't come true if I tell you."

"Then I'm not telling you mine." He said.

"Fine," Piper said nonchalantly, though she was curious to what he had wished for.

And neither of them had any idea that they had wished the exact same thing:

To spend the rest of their lives together.


End file.
